


The Sweet Taste of Victory

by Redawilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, set an indeterminate amount of time in the future, so tagged as underage just in case, unoriginal title is unoriginal af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuri has always loved the feeling he gets when he wins the gold medal. But something isn't quite right this time. He feels...too good. The more he thinks about it, the more he feels like Otabek could help him with this "problem". Otabek for his part is quite willing to comply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was much less feels-y in my head, but somewhere along the line things got fluffy. Oh well. It's still 100% smutty goodness, so I'm not complaining!

Victory always tasted so sweet. Ever since claiming the gold at his senior debut GPF and preventing the other Yuri from retiring, victory had been the best feeling Yuri Plisetsky could ever have. Perhaps it was because every win reminded him that he had prevented the person he admired so much from stopping, perhaps it was just the natural high winning gave anyone. Perhaps it was both. Yuri never really dwelled on it. He just knew he loved winning.

After taking yet another gold medal, Yuri couldn’t shake just how good he was feeling. It was better than usual. Perhaps Otabek standing to his right with the silver medal around his neck was making it better, but that couldn’t be it. He’d shared the podium with his best friend often enough before. He glanced down at his friend while the press went wild taking pictures. What was it he was feeling right now? The more he thought about it, the more he _knew_ it had something to do with his friend. It was a little troubling if he was honest.

Maybe it was how calmly he held up the silver medal. There were a lot of people out there who would have been upset to get silver. In fact Yuri was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that those who came in second were often more frustrated or disappointed than those who came in third. But not Otabek. Otabek was just proud of how well he had done.

Maybe it was how his friend’s hair was just a little longer than he normally grew it out, a cute little puff of a ponytail being made from the long strands of his undercut. Yuri knew his hair was getting long, and had of course seen live broadcasts of his performances earlier in the year, but this was the first time he had seen it tied up in person. It could also be that his shirt was incredibly thin, not leaving the lines of his muscles to the imagination whatsoever. Or maybe it was that the shirt didn’t cover up his collarbones at all, and exposed a good amount of his chest to boot. Then there was the possibility that his ass looked really good in those tight, _tight_ pants.

_Oh…_

Yuri had to quickly look away from Otabek. It was no secret that the two were friends, and the press had managed to snap many photos of them giving one another a thumbs up during a match or a high-five after a job well done. Heck, he’d even seen a few where somebody had managed to catch one of them staring proudly at the other on the podium. It wasn’t that Yuri didn’t want people to know that he liked having his friend standing there beside him; took great joy and pride in his friend’s accomplishment…

It was that Yuri had suddenly reminded himself in the worst possible ways in one of the worst possible places that Otabek was a handsome man. A _very_ handsome man. Handsome to the point where if he didn’t cover up those damn collarbones here soon Yuri felt he was liable to sink his teeth into them and leave him with a multitude of marks that even the stoic Kazakhstani man would have trouble explaining without blushing profusely.

Yuri took a deep, calming breath. He was almost done here. Another minute or so of photographs and then a few minutes of answering questions and he’d be allowed to leave the rink and get away from the press’s prying eyes. The seconds ticked by far too slowly. Yuri kept up his victorious grin as best he could, but really it was getting tiring much faster than it usually did. He answered the questions that were lobbied at him with little interest. He’d give them the bare minimum required, the same as always, and then hustle it to the locker room.

The second he was allowed to leave he did, making as much of a mad dash towards the locker room as he possible could without knocking over dozens of people. He ignored Yakov shouting something at him, possibly another word of congratulations, possibly criticisms (likely criticisms), and rushed to change out of his costume. He just barely managed to zip up his latest favorite hoodie when Otabek finally entered the room. Before his friend could even reach his locker, Yuri grabbed him by the wrist and mumbled for him to step into the bathroom really quick.

As soon as they were in the slightly-more-private area, Yuri took his other wrist and all but slammed Otabek’s back up against the wall, pinning him there by pressing his own body against him. Yuri had done a bit of growing and now stood about as much taller than Otabek as the man had to him when they had first become friends. He had also put on a healthy amount of muscle himself, although he was certainly still the girliest and most flexible skater in their division. His height plus the sudden stunt he could not have pulled off so easily even a year prior had the man staring up at him with wide eyes (as wide as they got) in surprise. Yuri flashed him a grin before leaning into him, bringing his lips close to his ear.

“You’ll wait for me before going back to the hotel, right?” he asked, breath ghosting over the sensitive shell.

Otabek’s throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “As always.” He replied. Yuri was just a little disappointed at how level his friend’s voice was, but that was fine. There would be plenty of time to mess it up later.

“Good.” The blond leaned back, but only so much that their noses were barely half an inch apart. He looked his friend dead in the eye. “I’ll be waiting.”

Just to make sure the Kazakhstani knew what the Russian was getting at, Yuri closed the distance between them again. He brushed his lips lightly against the corner of Otabek’s mouth. If Yuri was honest, he would have been happy to ravage that beautiful mouth right then and there, and the quick taste he had just gotten nearly broke his willpower, but Yuri was determined to wait. He was sure that neither of them would want to risk getting caught any more than they already were. Instead he released his friend’s wrists and took a few steps back.

Otabek rubbed at his wrists briefly, watching as Yuri shot him a quick, almost flirty wink before stepping out of the bathroom. The blond had half a mind to stick around the locker room and watch his friend change. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time either of them had. Heck, among all of the skaters they knew there wasn’t a single one who hadn’t seen their friends in their underwear at some point. That’s just how things were. But today was different. As much as Yuri would have delighted in getting a good, long preview of what was to come he didn’t trust his body not to react. If his body reacted it would be incredibly difficult to leave the arena. And as it was he was having a hard enough time not reacting to his own thoughts, he didn’t need to make it any worse on himself.

Instead he stood out in the lobby, putting on his best resting-bitch-face to keep most people away from him. Yakov had found him at one point and simply informed him that they’d go over his routine in the morning. Years of coaching him had taught the man that if Yuri didn’t want to talk immediately after a competition it was best to just let him be…as much as Yakov thoroughly hated it. A few fans tried to get autographs or pictures, and Yuri did his best to make them happy so they’d go away. That is, he scribbled down his autograph and didn’t smile in any of their pictures. He was thankful that just as he had grown up a little, so had they. His fans would still corner him and scream in the most crazed fangirling ways, but the stray two or three wouldn’t bother him for longer than a minute if he just indulged them.

Less than ten minutes later the blond finally spotted his friend heading his way. He stood upright from where he had been leaning against a wall and met him halfway. They said nothing to each other as they got in an elevator and went down to the parking garage where Otabek’s rental motorbike was. They had done this often enough. Whenever they had a competition together the man would give him a ride to and from the hotel, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to take a ride around the city if they had a day or even a few hours to spare either.

Yuri pulled his hair back, parts of it still braided, and tied it into a tight ponytail before putting on his helmet. He hadn’t gotten it cut since his debut, aside from trimming off split ends, and so it was quite long now. Otabek had told him once some months ago over Skype that he liked its length. That had been when Yuri had half-jokingly suggested he grow his own hair out. Judging by the little ponytail he had taken it to heart. Thinking about it brought a smirk to Yuri’s face as he wrapped his arms around his friend and the engine was kicked to a start.

Of course the blond had silently admired the feeling of Otabek’s muscles beneath his shirt and jacket from the first moment he hesitantly put his hands on them when he had been “kidnapped”, but considering what he was planning for when they got to the hotel he made it a little more blatant now. He splayed a hand across the man’s stomach, rubbing gently with his thumb. His other hand found the hem of his shirt and his fingers tried to tease it up a little to expose some skin. Otabek quickly grabbed both of his hands in one of his, stopping his little movements altogether.

“Not while I’m driving, please.” He said simply.

Yuri pouted but complied, moving his hands to rest on his friend’s hips instead. It was a bad idea to be teasing him while on the road, yes, but that didn’t mean Yuri liked that he shouldn’t. Besides, they hadn’t even started moving yet. Who was to say he couldn’t have a little fun before things became dangerous? Otabek apparently, but that was beside the point.

The Russian boy behaved himself the entire trip to the hotel. Even after Otabek had parked and they had gotten off the bike Yuri kept his hands to himself. Yuri hit the call button for the elevator, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie to further prevent unwanted touching. Who knew who they might run into before they were safely in the confines of one of their rooms? Yuri did not need people prying into business that was most certainly not theirs. For his part, Otabek looked like he was remaining calm. Only when the elevator doors had opened and they had stepped inside did either of them speak up.

“Your room or mine?” Otabek asked, fingers hovering over the button for his floor.

“Mine.” Yuri replied.

Otabek blinked at him before hitting the next button up and taking a step back as the elevator began its ascent. Honestly it didn’t really matter, but Yuri figured if they went to his room then his friend would have somewhere to retreat to if he changed his mind. It was a courtesy Yuri was only willing to grant him because of all the people he knew, Otabek was one of four he couldn’t afford to fuck up his relationship with. Not that fucking him up wasn’t the whole point of this…

Even when the elevator stopped and they began to make their way down the halls towards Yuri’s room, the two kept a bit of distance between them. Yuri stopped in front of his door and dug around in his bag for his card key. He unlocked it and held it open for his friend. Otabek entered as casually as he would any other time they would visit each other in their rooms.

He barely had time to drop his bag onto the cheap and uncomfortable armchair in the corner of the room before Yuri was on him again. The Russian had a hand on either side of his waist and pressed his chest flush against Otabek’s back. He buried his face in the short locks and breathed in the scent of sweat and the slightest traces of shampoo from the man’s shower that morning and let how a small, content breath.

“You’re okay with this?” he asked. He slide a hand forward onto his stomach and picked up where he had been forced to leave off earlier, lifting the bottom of his shirt and jacket just a little and softly stroking the muscles there.

“I do have one question. Why?” Otabek asked, leaning his head back against Yuri’s shoulder nonetheless.

Yuri gave a shrug. Before now the most intimate thing either had ever done together was greet each other with an energetic leaping tackle or a giant bear hug whenever they met up at the airport during the off seasons or before competitions. For Yuri to suddenly, and very explicitly at that, make things sexual was certainly a reason to ask questions.

“Because you’re hot and I’m horny.” He replied, trying to sound as casual about it as possible. He was somewhat glad Otabek wasn’t trying to look at him, because he was pretty sure his cheeks were just a little pink. “And because…” as quickly as he had spoken his previous sentence his ability to be casual went out the window. He lowered his voice to a shy mutter. “Well I mean, I’ve always thought you were handsome so…and you’re my best friend and… What I mean is, uh, well um…” his face twisted as he tried to find the least embarrassing way to say what he wanted to. His voice dropped even lower and he barely uttered, “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve thought about ravaging you…”

Otabek pulled away from his grasp just enough to turn around. Yuri avoided eye contact with him, blushing to the tips of his ears and half-scowling at the innocent lamp on the end table beside the bed. The man gently ran the back of his fingers across one of the braids on the sides of Yuri’s head before slipping them around to the back of his neck. The corners of his mouth were turned up ever so slightly, and his eyes shone with amusement and affection.

“I suppose now would be an appropriate time to say I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Even when we were kids and you didn’t know I existed, I thought so. And when I met you again you were even more so than I had imagined you would be. And that’s saying something considering I thought you would look like an angel.”

Yuri pouted a little at that. “Whatever happened to calling me a soldier?” he asked, his voice back under control but his heart beating just a little faster.

“An angel can still be a soldier. One of Heaven’s warriors; a defender from all things terrible that try to bring harm to all that is good in the world.”

“And if I were to say I wanted to fuck you until your legs went numb and then still not stop because despite all of your flattery I am still fuckin’ horny?”

Otabek smirked. “You said I was handsome, right? I’m sure God wouldn’t have a problem with one of his angels defiling a man like me.”

The blond wanted to laugh. Just where and when had Otabek picked up that kind of sass?! Yuri sputtered, barely restraining himself as he pushed the man back into a wall again. He grinned down at him brightly and was met with a smile and something else flickering in the man’s eyes.

“So you’re okay with this?” Yuri asked again because he still hadn’t gotten an answer and he wanted to make absolutely sure.

“Of course.” Came the reply.

Any other words were not needed and Yuri made sure of it by kissing him again, lips meeting lips properly this time. Their first kiss was far from gentle or sweet. Yuri liked kissing roughly, and from the way Otabek met him just as fervently for each one after that he assumed the man was just fine with it. Yuri slid a hand along his friend’s chiseled jaw and cupped his face, briefly amazed at how soft his skin was despite how hard his expression often was.

When Yuri parted his lips, Otabek gasped ever so softly and their tongues met almost shyly. The blond coaxed him into action with a couple of licks, guiding the other into licking and sliding the wet muscles together and across teeth and lips and gums. Yuri carded his fingers into Otabek’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. It was when Otabek finally, hesitantly, put his hands on Yuri’s waist that a thought occurred to the blond. It was something he would have to ask about in due time.

They parted for breath and Otabek titled his head back just a little. Yuri nuzzled into his neck, taking a few deep breaths himself. The sound of his friend’s elevated breathing and his scent being so close made Yuri shudder, reminding him of why they were doing this in the first place. He kissed his throat gently once, twice, three times. Again and again his lips left feather-light kisses to Otabek’s neck as he dipped his head lower towards the collar of his shirt. He brushed it aside as best he could with his thumb and nipped lightly at the skin that was revealed for him.

When he leaned up again, Yuri couldn’t help but admire the pink hue his friend’s face had taken on. He knew his own features must have been matching, but something about unraveling his stoic friend like this was empowering. He must have stared a little too long because Otabek cracked an eye open and asked in a whispery voice,

“Yura?”

“You really are too damn attractive.” Yuri gave in answer.

He brought their mouths together again and finally Otabek seemed to figure out that he was allowed to do more than leave his hands awkwardly situated on Yuri’s hips. The man’s hands worked their way beneath the hem of Yuri’s shirt and pushed it up a little. He let his fingers roam across the relatively new muscles of the blond’s back and Yuri hummed at the touch. He bit gently at Otabek’s lower lip and the man let out the softest of groans. It seemed to be enough to flip another switch in him because he too brought his teeth into the mix. They kissed and licked and nipped at each other’s lips and tongues, all the while Otabek’s hands traveled up and down the length of Yuri’s back and sides.

Yuri decided that he really wanted to feel up those abdominal muscles he was such a fan of some more. He managed to part from his friend long enough to get him to remove his jacket, which got tossed onto the chair where his bag was, and to convince him to take off his shirt, which also got discarded although not to the chair because Yuri’s hands were quickly on Otabek’s heated skin and the Kazakhstani dropped it in surprise. Hands were not the only thing Yuri explored with. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Otabek’s chest. Already the blond had decided he loved the taste of the man, and with a quick drag of his tongue across one of his pecs Yuri reconfirmed this to himself.

Otabek’s nails dug into Yuri’s back a tiny bit when the blond found one of his nipples. Yuri teased at it a little, licking and sucking and biting. He got a few stuttering breaths out of his friend, but nothing too great. A bit disappointed, he moved downward. His lips met the man’s abs and went lower still. Yuri was on his knees when Otabek finally sucked in a sharp breath as the blond reached his navel. Delighted by that reaction he dipped his tongue inside briefly, enjoying the way his muscles twitched.

Yuri had seen before that Otabek’s pubic hair started just below his belly button and traveled all the way down. He buried his nose in the short curly hairs above the waistline of his pants and breathed in deeply, taking another moment to enjoy his scent. He turned his gaze up at his friend and was surprised to meet his eyes staring down at him half-lidden and dark with lust. Casting him a seductive smirk, Yuri brought one hand to the front of Otabek’s pants where his erection was already straining against its confines. The man sucked in another breath when Yuri rubbed at it.

“Have you done this before?” Otabek managed to choke out, making Yuri both envy how well he was keeping it together as well as feel a pulsating need to make him come even more undone.

“Sucked somebody off? Yes.” Yuri answered him truthfully, his hand still providing just the smallest amount of stimulation. “Jealous?”

“A little.” The man said around a gasp.

“Don’t be.” The blond told him, his hands quickly working free Otabek’s belt, followed by the button and zipper of his pants. “I was complete garbage at this the first several times.” He had had to take his eyes off of his friend’s in order to get his pants open. He now looked back up at him, another smirk on his features. “Now I actually know how to make it feel _good_ ~”

Otabek couldn’t help but shudder. “When you put it like that it makes me feel a little better.” He admitted. “While we’re being honest I should tell you I’m a complete virgin.”

Yuri’s eyes sparkled at that. Otabek had answered his question without Yuri even needing to ask it, and he had been right, too! He slipped his hand into Otabek’s boxers, grasping at his shaft firmly, making him gasp loudly. His free hand tugged down his pants and underwear enough to free his erection and Yuri swiftly eyed it up, admiring its girth.

“In that case, I’d better make sure I absolutely rock your world.” He purred.

The man breathed out a “please do” as Yuri breathed out the gentlest of breaths onto the head of his dick. Otabek’s breath hitched when the blond opened his mouth and glided his tongue up the bottom of his shaft all the way to the slit at the tip. Yuri slipped his lips around the head and gave it a few gentle sucks, eliciting another gasp from the man above him and his breathing became even heavier. Yuri took him in deeper, sucking and licking at his shaft and head as he did so. When he had managed to get as much of the man into his mouth as he could he began to experiment a bit. He bobbed his head a few times, using his teeth and tongue to give the man an example of all the things he could do to him.

He pulled off entirely, stroking with his hand to keep Otabek stimulated as he looked back up at him. Otabek had had his eyes screwed shut and cracked them open again along with what was almost a whine at the loss of the wet heat.

“So, what did you like best?” Yuri asked him.

His friend blinked, slowly, as his lust-addled brain worked out the meaning of the words as well as an answer for them.

“Your tongue…on the underside…” he muttered through his labored breathing. “Also sucking on the…” he swallowed. “The head.”

Yuri hummed thoughtfully at that. “Got it.” He mumbled before putting his mouth back where both of them wanted it to be the most.

Otabek had never been a very vocal person. Even when they were lazily hanging out together much of the talking was done by Yuri. It also wasn’t uncommon for them to just sit in silence for an hour or two, simply enjoying the other’s company. That appeared to carry over to sex, as while Otabek’s breathing was very labored he barely made any other sounds. The most Yuri heard leaving his lips was the occasional grunt when he sucked on the head of his dick before going back down, dragging his tongue back and forth along the length of the underside with each and every motion.

As the man drew nearer to his release, his fingers fumbled for purchase. He managed to work out the tie in Yuri’s hair and he buried his fingers into the long golden locks. After a particular suck, Otabek’s toes curl, and unfortunately so do his fingers. He panicked briefly, thinking he might have pulled too hard on Yuri’s hair. He opened his eyes to babble an apology but was silenced when he met Yuri’s eyes again.

Yuri’s eyes told him he could pull even harder if he wanted to. And while that alone was arousing Otabek couldn’t help but find the sight alone of his best friend on his knees, hair messed up, pink in the face, and swollen lips around his dick to be even more vulgar. He choked back a rare moan and threw his head back again.

“Yura!” he called out weakly. “I-I’m going to…”

The blond didn’t let up for a second. He drew back, tongue traveling all the way up his dick and sucked one last time at the head. Otabek came with a hitched breath, and Yuri managed to catch everything in his mouth. As soon as he was certain his friend was done he swallowed down the lot of it. He removed himself from his friend’s cock and sat back on his heels.

“Delicious…” he whispered, wiping the corners of his mouth with his wrist.

How Otabek was able to still be standing was unknown even to him. His legs were weak and shaking and he gasped for air, slowly beginning to feel like he was able to breathe again. Without really thinking about it he pulled his pants and boxers up again, but knew better than to try and close them up with his hands shaking so much. When he finally dared to open his eyes again he nearly bit his own lip.

While Yuri would have said he had been waiting patiently for Otabek to be ready for the next part that did not take away from the very real fact that he had worked his own pants open and had a hand lazily stroking his own weeping cock. The man took another breath to steady himself and stood upright. He was about to kneel down in front of his friend to ask what he could do, but Yuri beat him to it.

“Go lie down on the bed.” Yuri told him, his voice weak with lust.

Even though he had just come, Otabek felt a shiver run down his spine. He crossed the room in a couple of long, eager strides and laid down on his back. Yuri got up after him and completely removed all articles of clothing he still wore. Once naked, the Russian fetched a bottle of lube from his luggage and crawled onto the bed on top of his friend. Otabek briefly wondered what the blond had in mind, and was somewhat shocked when all he did was sit on his hips and stroke himself at the same lazy pace he had before.

“I want to come on your stomach.” Yuri told him.

“Okay.” was all Otabek had to say about that.

“Mind doing this for me?” he asked, glancing down to his hand and dick.

“With pleasure.” Came the reply.

Otabek wrapped his own hand around Yuri’s length and the blond moaned appreciatively. It quickly became apparent why Yuri had wanted his dominant hand free when he opened the bottle and poured a fair amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He shifted his hips and brought his fingers around to his backside. Otabek watched in awe as Yuri’s face scrunched up as he teased his own hole. Yuri indulged in the almost-tickling sensation he so loved, rubbing his own entrance roughly before gently slipping a finger inside. Almost immediately he pushed in a second and sought out his own prostate. He pressed the tips of his fingers into it and whined.

“Beka…” he gasped, wriggling against his own fingers. “F-faster, please!”

The man complied, stroking him faster and Yuri matched his pace with his fingers. He thrust into and scissored himself open, adding a third digit as soon as he could. Where Otabek was a very silent man even in the throes of ecstasy, Yuri most certainly was not. The way he panted, gasped, moaned and arched into his own fingers and Otabek’s hand was enough to make a porn star blush. It was certainly turning Otabek red.

“S-say my name…Beka.” Yuri whined.

Otabek had to swallow again in order to even remotely trust his voice. If he hadn’t just come he was certain he would be painfully hard right now. As it was he felt the very beginnings of his loins stirring again.

“Yura…” he whispered. “Yura!”

“Beka!”

The pair continued to repeat each other’s names, as if doing so would make the both of them stop feeling like they were in a dream. Otabek’s hand picked up its pace, Yuri’s fingers matching it in kind. Yuri came a moment after, spilling himself onto his friend’s stomach exactly as he had wanted to. Yuri had barely pulled his fingers from himself before Otabek wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for their sloppiest kiss yet. Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle into their kiss, enjoying the way his friend tasted once again.

The two ended up laying on their sides facing each other for several minutes while Yuri came down from his climax and Otabek settled down again. The man brushed a lock of hair out of Yuri’s face and behind his ear, giving him such an affectionate smile that Yuri couldn’t help but blush again at despite himself.

“Are we going to be boyfriends now or not?” Otabek asked curiously.

Yuri avoided eye contact again. “If you want to be.” He muttered. His tone was much harsher than he had intended it to be, but such was often the case when he was embarrassed about something. Otabek knew that, and could tell from the way his blush had darkened that he had meant to be kinder about it.

His smile grew just a little wider. “I do.” He stated and pulled Yuri in for another kiss, this one far more gentle and sweet than any of their previous.

Yuri let out a long breath through his nose when they parted, eyes closed almost sleepily. “Okay then.” He opened them and met Otabek’s again. “I need to get a shower.” He stated.

“Me too.”

“Wanna take one together?”

“Sure. But I don’t want to do anything else, okay?”

“That’s fair.” Yuri said, sitting up. “Besides…” he grinned down at his boyfriend. “Next time I want to ride you. I’ve never actually had somebody inside me before.”

Otabek blinked at him before sitting up as well, smiling back at him. “I’m glad to hear you’re at least new to _something_.”

Yuri let out a laugh. “I’ve never penetrated anyone either. So that’s two things we can learn together.” He paused before adding quickly, “If you’re up for that sort of thing, of course!”

The man pressed another kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Yuri decided that this was his sweetest victory yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to go ahead and have Yuri ride him at the end but  
> 1) I don't much care for multi-orgasm fics, and  
> 2) I don't like the way I write anal sex!
> 
> As always, I am my own beta so if there are any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out to me!


End file.
